The Morning After
by Klaineforlife
Summary: What I think happened the morning after Kurt and Blaine's first time. I know its really late and the title is bad, but please read! Rated T just in case Thanks!


**Hey guys! I know this is really late, but i really wanted to write this. This is my first story, so if you guys could leave a review with any comments it would be amazing. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Morning After

Blaine's eyes shuttered open as the sun came shuddered through the window. He realized that he wasn't wearing anything, so he started looking for his clothes, wondering why he wasn't wearing anything, when his eyes came across Kurt. He remembered what happened last night, how he ended up losing his virginity to the most important person in his life, and how amazing it was. He moved over to Kurt, and started kissing him awake. As soon as Kurt started to shift awake, he backed away, staring at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said, after Kurt opened his eyes. Kurt moved in to kiss his boyfriend, when he felt a sharp pain through his body. Blaine noticed the discomfort, and moved over to his lover.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked, concern filling his eyes. "I guess I'm just sore." Kurt replied. Blaine instantly felt bad. Kurt was the one thing in his life that bought him happiness, and he being in pain, because of him, wasn't okay.

"Oh Kurt I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I guess I went to rough last night. There goes our first time being perfect. Kurt please forgive me. I am so sorry.."

Kurt decided that the only way he could shut Blaine up was to kiss him, so that's what he did. Blaine took this as his cue to let Kurt speak, so he pulled away from the kiss so that Kurt could say what he is thinking.

"Blaine, I'm not mad. Last night, we didn't 'have sex,' we made love, and it was completely perfect. I don't regret it, so please, just because I'm in a little pain, don't regret it. Last night was the best night of my life. It couldn't have happened any better. I love you Blaine, more than you will ever know."

By the time Kurt was finished talking, both men had tears in their eyes. Blaine didn't know how to respond, so pulled Kurt into a soft, chaste kiss. The kiss was short, but it said everything it needed to. That one kiss showed Kurt just how much Blaine loved him that he would do anything just to be with Kurt, that Sebastian would never interfere with what they had. After they pull apart, they just stare at each other, smiling.

"Um, babe, do you think that we could maybe clean up? We kind of just fell asleep with come all over us, and it's REALLY uncomfortable." Kurt asked, awkwardly.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends' adorableness, stood up, and went to the other side of the bed. "Do you think that you could walk, or do you want me to carry you?" Blaine asked the one still lying down.

Kurt made a move to stand up, but the pain was too strong. Blaine picked Kurt up, and carried him into his private bathroom. Setting Kurt down on the toilet, he started to draw a bath. While the bath tub was filling up, Blaine took a washcloth and tenderly wiped the dried come off of his lover. Sighing in content, Kurt relaxed into his boyfriend's arms. "I can get used to this," Kurt said to Blaine, who was turning off the water.

"Me too," was Blaine's reply. Blaine picked Kurt up, and lowered him into the water. Blaine crawled behind him and massaged soap into Kurt's neck and back, relaxing him even more.

After 20 minutes, Kurt was feeling better, and they decided to go eat breakfast. Kurt insisted that make the boys Banana Pancakes, and who would Blaine be to decline Kurt's offer. After Blaine set the table, he watched Kurt in the kitchen. His mind couldn't help but wonder. He thought about the future, him and Kurt getting married one day, buying a house and starting a family. At that moment he knew, he was going to marry Kurt one day.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt, placing his arms around his waist, and his chin resting on the other boys' shoulder. Kurt turns his head, and stares into Blaine's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked the curly haired man. "Us, last night, the future," Was all Blaine said. Kurt turned around in Blaine's embrace, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Like what?" Kurt said, getting curious as to why Blaine was holding on to him so tightly.

"I was a jerk to you the other night, and I'm mad at myself for pressuring you. But then you give me last night and this morning, it just all seems too good to be true .So maybe if I don't let go, you will never leave me." Blaine said, nudging his head into Kurt's neck. "I know, it's crazy and childish, but that's how I feel." Blaine finished.

"Blaine, it is not crazy. I did this with you because I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me, and I wanted and needed you to know how I feel. You know how you said it all seems too good to be true?" He pauses, waiting for Blaine to nod, before continuing. "I have thought that since the day I stopped you on those steps. I love you Blaine, so much."

"Dammit Kurt stop making me cry," Blaine chuckled, before kissing Kurt passionately. After they broke apart, Kurt went to finish the pancakes while Blaine sat at the table, waiting for breakfast.

"Here you go baby." Kurt said as he placed a plate of pancakes down on the table and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Thank you Kurtie." Blaine said as he took a few pancakes onto his plate and poured syrup on them.

As they ate, they talked about anything and everything. After all the dishes were cleaned, the two boys went upstairs to put on clean clothes, (they were wearing pjs) so that Blaine could drive Kurt home.

On the way to Kurt's house, they sang along to the radio, and discussed their next date night. When the car came to a stop in front of Kurt's house, Blaine raced out of the car so that he could open Kurt's door for him.

"Are you always so dapper?" Kurt asked as he took Blaine's hand and walked to the door. Kurt un-locked the door, and before he could step inside, Blaine took him into his arms, and kissed passionately.

"See you later Kurt. I love you," Blaine said with a wink and walked away.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I am thinking about adding another chapter with Burt finding out that Blaine and Kurt had have sex. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
